The Legend of Zelda: The Corrupt Legacy
by The Mad Gentleman
Summary: AU. Hyrule is embroiled in a civil war. The freedom fighters, led by Ganondorf, wish to overthrow the corrupt Queen Zelda and re-establish order. Zelda, however, has other dark plans for them and the country. First fic so plz R&R and criticize! No FLAMES


Prologue

"Hyrule: A mystical land of fantasy and legend. You have heard, of course, the many legends concerning the triangle of fate that connects the lineage of the Royal Family, the sole male leader of the Geurdo, the warrior fiend Ganondorf, and the lineage of the Hero of Time, Link. Each blessed with a fraction of the Triforce; the power of God incarnate. An artifact shrouded in a mystery as old and mysterious as the founding of the kingdom. Basic Hylian teaching shall tell you that after the goddesses created the world, led the Hylians, their servants, to Hyrule, declaring it a "Holy Land". Such tomfoolery! This is Hyrule's true history:

In the beginning were the Geurdo, my mother's people. The Geurdo were led to this land by the first recorded king, Damascus. Claiming the southern territories, the Geurdo led a life of isolation in, what history would call, the Forbidden City for centuries. Meanwhile the Hylians came from the northern pass of Snowpeak, fleeing from their native country of Skyloft, a mere century later. They were led by a prophet of the East, whom would forevermore be remembered as King Philips Harkinian and his wife, the Sage of Time, Zelda. The Hylians gathered at the central part of Hyrule, founding the "Royal Capital". For years, the two races lived without knowledge of the other. It wasn't until Harkinian died when the two races made contact. A Gerudo scout had fended off a band of Hylians who were raiding a nearby Zora colony. Only one of them survived, making it back to the city where he told others of this 'discovery', while elsewhere the Gerudean scout was doing the same.

Harkinian's sole heir, the Crown Prince Darius Von Nohansen Hyrule, brought together a scouting party, under his leadership, to develop relations between the two races. Zelda, however, disagreed with her son. Philips, in order to gain support, and loyal believers had told the people that Hyrule was their land and no one else's. Knowing that a revolt could occur, Zelda pleaded with her son to 'listen to reason'. He refused in the end, and rode on to the Forbidden City. There, the two races engaged into a cultural exchange, learning that the two races weren't all that different than previously believed. It was here that Darius first met the Queen of the Gerudo: Madonna Solaris de Fortuna. My mother once told me that Darius fell for Solaris and met with her privately once a month for ten years, knowing that an open relationship would be subject to controversy and racial remarks. For during those times, the diplomatic relationship between the Hylians and Gerudo were crumbling. Decades later, the two rulers finally revealed their relationship to the world. As suspected, everyone was in an uproar, more so the Hylians (It has been debated through time that Queen Zelda herself was the one who started the Hylian uproar in a bid to denounce her son's claim to the throne and wished to seize power, for whatever reason I have not found out). According to my mother, Zelda, in a fit of rage, told Darius that if he did not send away Solaris and sever ties with her, she would use her power as the Queen Mother to banish him and wipe the Gerudo off the earth.

Faced with no other choice, Darius severed his ties to the Gerudo Queen in front of the whole capital. Faced with shame and humiliation, Solaris vowed to make him pay. Three years later, after taking a new bride, Darius and his new wife were found dead in their bedchambers. The Queen Mother took power and declared war on the Gerudo, who returned the favor. After five months of bloodshed, the Gerudo lost and had their land taken from them and were placed inside prison 'camps' so that the Hylians could keep a close eye on their prey. Madonna Solaris vanished shortly afterwards without a trace.

Shortly after the war, Queen Zelda died, leaving her younger 'son', Daphnes Hyrule, the throne. Although not of royal or noble blood, as he was adopted, Daphnes formed Hyrule into the empire it is now. All the various races were at peace. Until fifty years during his reign did disaster strike. A rebellion group of Gerudo broke free from the camps. Declaring war on the King, this rebel group raided Hylian homes and killed their inhabitants. After months of civil war, the group leaders were brought to the courts and put to death. To keep an even closer eye on the Gerudo, the King had them moved into 24 hour surveillance prison camps…and is still there to this day, nearly five hundred years after Daphnes' reign.

The land is now under the control of Queen Zelda XI. The Hylians still have 'universal' freedom when it comes to dealing with my people. It was during this time, that I met an astounding swordsman how was blessed by the power of the gods themselves. During that time, we discovered a terrible secret that went back to the time of Harkinian! I made new allies and friends, and regained my old ones. By day we went about our normal business. But by night, we gathered together and plotted the downfall of the corrupt Hylian monarchy. I suppose you could say that these next events happened after I met a Gerudo renegade that fled the Southern Desert, murdering state officials and noblemen alike. His name was Ganondorf.

This is our tale."


End file.
